As device feature size continues to scale it is becoming a significant challenge to accurately control etching of fine features. For highly scaled nodes 10 nm and below, devices require atomic scaled fidelity or very tight process variability. There is significant impact on device performance due to variability. In this regards, self-limiting and atomic scale processing methods such as ALE are becoming a necessity.